


One Last Capture

by AniFre101



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mindbreak, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniFre101/pseuds/AniFre101
Summary: It's set after S7 when Sendak invades earth and Shiro breaks in to destroy the Galra crystal on that ship, but Shiro gets captured by Sendak and he takes Shiro far from everyone that can find them.





	One Last Capture

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy and it's inspired by my good friend's art that I love: https://twitter.com/aroorai/status/1185601673609146368?s=19

Shiro wakes to consciousness and he sees that he’s on the battle cruiser. He has to get off this Galra battle cruiser. He isn't sure how long he's been knocked out after he has destroyed the Galra crystal they had, but he needs to get off. He feels the cruiser changing its course and he couldn't believe where it's headed now, earth. It's going to crash, but he knows Keith and the others will think of something. He finds the exit and gets out, seeing the ship entering the earth's atmosphere. He starts to run.

"You!"

Shiro turns without hesitation and sees him, his old enemy, Sendak. Shiro never wants to see him again and Sendak smirks as he sees Shiro's expression on his face. With a cry, Sendak leaps and launches his prosthetic at Shiro. Shiro runs to dodge it and it's all he can do to avoid Sendak's heavy brutal attacks against him. Sendak's prosthetic is always heavy against Shiro's smaller build. 

But then, it happens. Shiro misses his footing and it gives Sendak the opportunity and advantage to pin him down with his claw prosthetic, trapping him down against the ship. Shiro curses as he struggles to get out of it’s tight hold, but nothing works. Sendak has already gotten closer. 

"Stay away from me!"

Sendak looks to Shiro's prosthetic and Shiro tries to punch him with it, but it's nothing as Sendak catches it. With his flesh hand, Sendak takes Shiro's prosthetic with a tight grip. "They've made you weaker, Champion…"

"Stop calling me that! Release me! Don’t!"

"I think not… You were stronger with the Galran arm..." Sendak crushes Shiro's prosthetic arm easily and Shiro watches in devastation of his new arm badly mangled to pieces now. Shiro can't feel it, thankfully, but he doesn't have his arm anymore. Sendak tosses it over and he comes closer to Shiro with two claws holding Shiro's face up close. "Let us continue where we left off from long ago…Champion..."

"Fuck off! Let go of me!"

Sendak carries Shiro inside with his clawed prosthetic and Shiro struggles, but Sendak's grip is far too tight to get out of. With one arm, Shiro couldn't do anything as he is being taken inside. Sendak hurriedly goes in, the ship's engines and machines going off, alerting loudly with it’s loud sirens of the ship descending. Sendak enters coordinates and has the ship change direction. He has no more use for conquering earth as he has what he needs now. Claiming the champion back is more than enough to compensate for the lost men and sentries. It’s a prize worth winning over everything else he had in mind previously. With enough distance, the ship enters a hyperspace jump. Shiro watches dreadfully. He doesn't know where he's being taken to, but he doesn't like this. He hears Sendak speaking in a low dark tone."I have no use for Earth anymore…now that I have you back…"

On the outside in space near earth's atmosphere, the paladins and the coalition watch in horror as Sendak's ship leaves their solar system. Keith tries to drive Black fast enough to get to the ship, but they don't count on the fact that it would hit a hyperspace jump. 

"Shiro was on there…he was on that ship..."

"We need to find out where they're headed…"

\--

Sendak has the ship stop in the dark parts of a nebula. He knows there's no rebels or any of the sort that would spot them. He looks over next to him where two of his sentries have Shiro pin down on the floor, arm against his back and in a kneeling position as they hold him down by the shoulders. His plugsuit partially ripped from his struggles earlier. He can sense the animosity from the human, but it's rather amusing to Sendak. Sendak changes his prosthetics to something that'll match his other arm in length. 

"You can't hide here forever. They will find us." Shiro spits out as he struggles against the sentries. 

"Eventually, but for how long will you last against me until then? I have sent us here for many reasons why no one will ever find us in this dark wasteland. You think there will be a rescue? No, Champion, this area isn't on any coordinates for the rebels to find, much less your earthlings will or the Blades for that matter. Now then…" Sendak walks over to Shiro and leers at him with one eye. "Lets have you remember our time together…"

Shiro grits his teeth as Sendak closes the distance, pressing lips against lips together. Shiro can feel Sendak's warm tongue against his and he bites down. They both taste blood and Shiro bites harder. Sendak flinches and let's go, but he delivers a hard slap with his flesh hand, claw marking against Shiro's cheek. They glare at each other and Sendak can still see that there's still some fight left in Shiro's eyes. Good, because this would turn out far too boring if champion doesn't put up a fight. 

Sendak wipes the blood with just his finger and he licks it, savoring the taste. "Still have some spirit in you…let's see how much you can endure…"

"I won't let you have the satisfaction of you breaking me, Sendak!"

"Don't worry… I still have some use for you…and I'll gladly take my time reforming you again..." Sendak smirks as he brings out a tablet of sorts. He taps a few times until he finds what he needs. Then he hears it, Shiro cursing as the two sentries suddenly shove Shiro to the floor on his back. They begin to tear off the fabric of his plugsuit despite Shiro cursing and struggling for them to stop. It's amusing to watch for Sendak as he sees some fear in the Champion's eyes as his suit is in tatters, his body fully exposed. 

"S-stop!" Shiro yells again, but the sentries are stronger as they have him pinned on the floor now. The sentries hold him down by his shoulders and his legs. Sendak has a good view of him now. Shiro can see him leering at him and Shiro couldn't help but look away, his cheeks and neck reddening from the humiliation he feels. 

"You're getting aroused by this?"

Shiro doesn't say anything, and he doesn't want to admit that Sendak is right. He couldn't help that his body react this way, no less in front of him. His body is pinned on the floor by the sentries as his plugsuit is in tatters now. Some parts of his chest and crotch is revealed, his arousal slightly hard now. He isn't expecting to be captured again by Sendak after all this time. He doesn't remember much, but he knows he was once Sendak's prisoner and he doesn't want to remember what happened between them. Shiro can always wait for an escape. 

But a part of him knows that Sendak is right that that he can't leave or escape ever again. Sendak is too clever of a man to let him free. After all, it has taken him a year to escape and the memories of it are scrambled in his head. Shiro doesn't see that Sendak has gotten close to him now. Sendak reaches over with one metal hand and tilts Shiro's face to look at him. "Doesn't matter now… now that I have you back champion, I will claim you as mine…"

Sendak keeps a hold of his face as he forces Shiro to watch the sentries touch him all over. He tries to ignore their touches but they start to apply more force and pressure on his body. The parts of his plugsuit still cover him despite most of his body being exposed now. Shiro doesn't want to let his voice out as he shivers from the robots' touches on him. He can hear Sendak laughing besides his ear and Shiro can feel how close Sendak is to him. He can smell him and feel his breath against his neck. The bastard has always gotten Shiro on edge, and considering the situation, and Sendak seems to enjoy Shiro's predicament state. 

"Look at you, so compliant so suddenly." Sendak hums. Shiro opens his mouth to argue back, but suddenly Sendak inserts his fingers into his mouth. He can feel Sendak pressing down on his tongue and drool starts to come from the corner of his mouth. Shiro would bite down if he could, but Sendak's fingers are too big and thick for his mouth. He moans from sudden metal fingers probing his chest. They're tugging and twisting his nipples, making his chest hot and his nerves on end. He can't resist any of them and he watches as the sentries spread his legs wider. His erection has gotten harder and he starts to leak precum. Shiro tries to push away from them, but they're stronger than he is. It doesn't help the fact that his body reacts against him. He sees them pinch and pull his nipples as his cock is left untouched. He lets out a whine as he looks at Sendak, who is enjoying himself by watching Shiro's torment. They couldn't just leave him untouched, but they are. Shiro’s cock starts to get hard now, bobbing against his stomach. The sentries' hands rub his chest faster now and Shiro's body trembles. It's so much at once and his cock is heavy against his stomach as his balls are a heavy weight between his legs. They touch and tug his nipples at different speeds and paces as his cock twitches. Shiro couldn't help yet he comes all over his stomach. He lets out a moan and his body spasms from feeling the sexual high. 

But it seems that Sendak doesn't plan on releasing him or letting him rest. Sendak takes his fingers out, leaving a trail of saliva from Shiro's mouth. He grabs Shiro by his arm and he drags him over. Sendak walks over to the bridge of the ship while ignoring Shiro's tiring antics of letting him go and he drops Shiro as Sendak sits himself that overlooks the bridge. Before Shiro can react, Sendak grabs Shiro by the ankle. Shiro struggles, but it's no use. His body jerks when he suddenly feels hands on his ass. He looks back to Sendak smirking at him. "D-don't!"

But Sendak does and Shiro can feel how hot his body is again. Sendak spreads Shiro's asscheeks and he sees Shiro's rim twitching in front of him. With his prosthetic, Sendak inserts two fingers and the sudden intrusion makes Shiro let out a gasp. Sendak laughs at Shiro's demise as he thrusts his fingers in and out, feeling champion's body tremble before him. "Your body has remembered my touches at least…"

"L-let…go" Shiro whines out. He pants as he feels those fingers curl inside him. It's so much that he starts to feel hard again. Shiro can only grasp the floor before him. He couldn't do anything, but darn those fingers pumping inside his hole. Sendak adds a third finger and Shiro shivers from being so full. He smirks as he feels Shiro's hole clenching onto his fingers and finally he takes them out. 

Then, suddenly, Shiro feels himself being lifted into the air with a yelp as Sendak stands up and Sendak holds him by the hips. Sendak has Shiro's thighs laying on his shoulders. Shiro is afraid of what's next as he feels Sendak's breath against his rim. It doesn't take long and Shiro gasps when he feels Sendak's mouth against his hole. He shivers as he feels that warm tongue thrusting inside and out of him, letting out a moan. Shiro moans as he feels that tongue curling and licking his inner walls, his legs and thighs tremble. Shiro can only take in what Sendak is doing to him. Sendak continues to lap inside his hole, spreading Shiro's thighs as he does so. Sendak finally relents as he lowers Shiro to the floor. "You're ready enough, champion…"

Sendak has been hard for awhile and he strokes himself to full hardness. Shiro's too weak to resist him as he watches Sendak finishing stroking himself. Sendak grabs Shiro by the hips as he flips Shiro onto his back and align the tip to Shiro's hole. Shiro feels it enters him without mercy with a lewd wet loud sound and his insides are achingly full now. It doesn't take long for Sendak to move. Shiro let's out a groan as he feels Sendak thrusting inside him relentlessly. Shiro struggles to get away, but Sendak has a tight hold of his hips, claws digging into his skin. Shiro can feel each thrust being brutal than the last. It seems all too familiar, this burning feeling inside him. And Shiro feels it, letting out a lewd moan when Sendak hits his sweet spot. It hurts but in a good way. Shiro starts to feel hard again, yet he shouldn't feel this good. 

"That's it. Move your hips and relax, champion…" Sendak states in a low voice. He can feel Shiro rutting his hips along with Sendak's thrusts. 

"Stop calling me…by...that name…" Shiro let's out with each heavy breath. He can hardly keep up as he holds himself against Sendak's thigh. They stare at each other with such intensity until Shiro looks away, arm covering his face. Sendak likes that, the humiliation he's giving to champion. With one metal hand, he grabs Shiro's wrist and easily pins his arm above Shiro's head. Shiro whimpers as he couldn't hide his shame. Sendak likes the look on champion’s face, full of a euphoric emotion and lust. 

“Why hide your face, knowing that you can’t resist this? Your body remembers all of me.”

“You’re...wrong…!” Shiro tries to argue back, but he lets out a gasp when Sendak thrusts against his sweet spot again. 

“Then, so be it.” Sendak keeps going, letting go of Shiro’s wrist. Sendak takes himself out of Shiro’s hole and flips Shiro onto his stomach. Without time to recover, Sendak re-enters Shiro’s hole without hesitation and he grabs Shiro’s hips, continuing to brutally thrust inside his hole. He can hear champion’s exasperated breath.

“C-coming-” Shiro tries to let out, but his body tenses when he feels Sendak’s metal hand grab his aching erection. Shiro gasps for mercy in a low voice.

“Oh? I thought you had better resilience than this, champion…no matter, I’ll reward you when you can take all of my seed.” Sendak hums, biting into Shiro’s bare shoulder. Shiro moans out as he feels those teeth grazing his skin and he gasps when Sendak pumps Shiro’s hard-on with fast strokes, matching his thrusts. It’s so much and his body is hot and burning, even more so with Sendak’s body heat against him. 

Then, Sendak comes like a sudden burst and he holds Shiro as he fills him. It’s so much and Shiro feels so full. Sendak releases Shiro’s erection and Shiro comes as well. Sendak carries Shiro and takes him to the closest sentry. Sendak finds one energy cuff and hooks it to Shiro’s wrist and he connects it to the sentry’s robotic wrist. Shiro feels dread filling him.

“Can’t have you try to escape, champion… I’m sure they'll entertain you until I’m back...” Sendak drops Shiro to the floor and he leaves him there. 

“You ass, don’t...leave me like this!” Shiro weakly protests as he watches Sendak walk off to who knows where. Shiro tries to weakly move his hand away, but the energy cord immediately shortens itself. The sentry starts to walk, slowly dragging Shiro to the center of the ship’s bridge. Shiro tries hard to keep up, but his legs and thighs burn against him from what happened minutes earlier. He’s exhausted and he feels it. Sendak’s come leaks out of his hole and down between his legs. Shiro sees the same two sentries walking towards him and their hands come to threateningly pin him down to the floor with the third sentry robot his wrist is chained to. Shiro looks with thread as a sentry gets between his thighs and spread them. The come starts to fall out now. Shiro tries to resist against these robots, but he’s clearly too weak to fight. To his horror, the sentries have dildo attachments and they start to vibrate, covered in lubricants. 

“Please...no…” Shiro begs until he starts to fill them penetrate him again. He moans when one of them thrusts inside his hole and another fills his mouth as well. He couldn’t believe this happening to him. He wonders when Sendak will come back and release him from this agonizing hell. At certain times, the sentries would switch him onto his hand and knees. He couldn’t keep this up as his body is tiring. He isn’t sure how many times he’s come already.

\-----

Sendak isn’t supposed to take long, but alas, he doesn’t care. He has no empire to go back to and his former emperor has long since passed on. Thanks to Voltron, and it’s coalition, the universe is at peace. The Fire of Purification is only him alone with some operating sentries, but he thinks he can somehow coerce the champion to side with him. Together, they can rule the universe, both former champions of the Galra empire. But for now, he can enjoy this charade of taming the champion all over again just like long ago when he first seen Shiro, that fight and spark alive in those eyes, even now. Sendak just hopes that he doesn’t break him too much.

It’s been some time and Sendak walks back to once where he has left Shiro with the sentries. The doors open and he enters the bridge. The low dim lights illuminate the surroundings around him. He hears a wet lewd sound in a continuous rhythm along with gasps that soon follow. Sendak approaches them and he sees that the sentries hold Shiro up between them. His thighs spread out and the sentry continue to thrust into Shiro’s hole in a torturous manner, never ending. Another sentry thrusts into Shiro’s mouth. Shiro’s stomach is covered in cum, but his own erection has just gotten soft. 

“You seem to enjoy yourself, champion…” Sendak states as he stares at Shiro. Shiro’s eyes has a lustful stare to them, and the champion hasn’t reacted to Sendak’s words or even notice his approach. He sees Shiro’s legs hooked around the sentry’s waist and the champion’s body twitching from his orgasm. He hungrily takes the sentry’s dildo into his mouth. Sendak comes closer and he sees Shiro’s eyes looking at him now. His eyes are different than before, no longer filled with the intention to fight, but something else in particular. Shiro seems to whine as he looks at Sendak.

“What is it that you want, champion…” Sendak asks even though he knows the answer. He has the other sentry stop thrusting into Shiro’s mouth. Shiro has his full attention, and his arm is still attached to the sentry that’s holding him. Saliva comes down from the corner of Shiro’s mouth.

“You...y-your cock…” Shiro says hungrily. He isn’t staring at Sendak with fierce intensity anymore, but more so, his eyes are full of lust and want. Sendak smirks, thinking of what the Voltron coalition would react to seeing their fellow comrade and leader reduce to a Galran whore. Sendak feels heat in his lower regions and he takes out his half hard cock. He strokes himself into full hardness and he notices Shiro stares hungrily in anticipation. Sendak brings the tip over to Shiro’s lips and smears them before inserting himself into Shiro’s mouth. 

Shiro hums, licking and tasting Sendak’s length that he gets hard again. Sendak remembers all too well the champion taking Sendak, either in his mouth or ass previously before. That mouth that will only take Sendak’s dick and no one else, he remembers it all. It’s a shame that the champion doesn’t remember, but Sendak can have Shiro remember all of this again. Sendak grabs Shiro’s hair and he starts to thrust, hearing that sweet moan from Shiro’s lips as the sentry still thrusts inside Shiro’s hole. Sendak hits the back of Shiro’s throat over and over. Shiro couldn’t hold Sendak’s hips steady and his eyes roll back from the thrusts entering through his mouth and hole at different paces. He feels so good and so much at once. Shiro whimpers for someone to touch his aching cock and someone to relieve him as well. And Shiro comes with he feels the sentry thrusts against his sweet spot. Sendak huffs as he takes out his cock and he covers Shiro in his come as well, on his lips to his face. 

Shiro is laid on the floor after having gone through more than several orgasms. His body twitches from being full and he’s covered in sweat and semen of his own and now Sendak’s. Sendak is satisfied with how things turned out in his favor. He just needs one more thing, but before that, he needs Shiro under his control and trust. Sendak reaches over, his clawed hand making Shiro startle from his touch. He tilts Shiro’s face to look at him. “Are you satisfied, champion?”

“Y-yes…” Shiro lets out with an exhausted and satisfied sigh. 

“You are to address me as master…”

“M-master…”

“Good…” His flesh hand ever so gently rub Shiro’s chin affectionately and Shiro whines against the touch. He has Shiro cleaned up from the filth and rest on his lap. 

After recovering, Sendak would have Shiro be pleasured by his hand, his dick or by the sentries. It’s all the same and time has stalled. No one is able to find them and that in itself is a victory for Sendak. There’s a room that Sendak finds and uses it as their room now. Shiro is hardly wearing anything most of the time except for the collar and energy wristband connecting together. He’s deeply asleep next to Sendak’s thigh. He’s passed out from sucking Sendak’s length and being covered from so much filth. His champion is now fully complied now, only to serve to pleasure Sendak. Not exactly what he had in mind, but this will do.

\-----

It’s been a movement or longer, but the paladins are given a video feed by a rebel. The rebel isn’t looking good when they gave it Keith and the paladins. The rebel feels even sorry. The paladins, unsure of what the rebel meant, look into the video feed. It’s only five of them alone, and they are tired and exhausted. They have tried for many days to look and find Shiro. They even ask their fellow comrades in the stretches of space, but strangely enough, no one has seen Shiro or Sendak. They’re in the room together, an uneasy feeling filled the atmosphere around them. 

“What...did the rebel even mean?”

“It...has to do with Shiro…”

“Put it on…”

They start it and the video starts with some slight static to it. They nervously wait. As the video plays, there’s something faint that they hear. Pidge immediately sets the volume loudly, and it’s clearer now. They hear it, Shiro’s panting, but they do not see him. Immediately, they keep playing the video until they see two bodies together on a sort of bed. They gasp in shock. They see him, Shiro, riding Sendak and even making out with him. 

“ _ Master...please...n-need you…” _

_ “You’ve earned it…” _

The video stops...


End file.
